One More Night
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: A peine remit sur pieds, Damon se lance à la poursuite de son frère ayant quitté la ville afin de le garder en vie. Fidèle au poste, Caroline se tient à ses côtés dans cette nouvelle épreuve, mais leur relation va prendre un nouveau virage. [Post S2]


Coucou! Voici enfin la suite de mes OS Daroline. Celui-ci tend plus vers la romance, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents!

Comme indiqué plus bas, je vous conseille vivement d'écouter "One More Night" de Maroon 5" afin de mieux vous plonger dans la lecture.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, à critiquer =)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait précisément une semaine que Damon et Caroline sillonnaient les petites routes désertes des États-Unis sans jamais véritablement se nourrir et dormir. La blonde avait donc fini par piquer une petite crise et le conducteur, exaspéré par son attitude et souhaitant la calmer au plus vite, avait fini par céder et garer sa fidèle vieille voiture bleue devant le ''Black Cat'', un simple café destiné aux routards à la recherche d'un repas frugale.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre se plaindre de son maquillage dégoulinant et de son estomac criant famine, prenant le relais lorsqu'elle gardait la bouche close en signe de mécontentement. Pour tout dire, c'était également son cas, mais ce dont il avait véritablement besoin c'était d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit avec des draps frais afin d'effacer l'échec de cette première semaine de recherche et attaquer la prochaine avec un regain d'enthousiasme et de détermination.

Un café miteux au bord d'une quelconque route nationale traversant la Floride, un verre de whisky dont le liquide ambrée luisait sous la lumière frappant les vitres crasseuses, les enceintes crachant du Maroon 5, l'asphalte de la route semblant s'embraser sous le soleil tapageur de ce début d'après-midi. Tout rappelait, absolument tout leur rappelait leur lassitude, cette suite de journées mornes, toutes défilant sans jamais différer. Tout résumait leurs sentiments étouffés, leur quête éperdue afin de retrouver Stefan, forcé de quitter Mystic Falls selon le bon plaisir de Klaus qui avait sauvé son frère et retombant ainsi du côté obscur. Dit comme cela, cela pouvait paraître comique, comme faisant écho à une mauvaise parodie de Star Wars, mais le passé de ce dernier, aux plus sombres de ses heures, donnaient de bonnes raisons de se faire du soucis.

C'était donc sans grande surprise que Damon s'était lancé à sa recherche, dans une course-poursuite effrénée, suivant les indices disséminés par son frère et son obscur compagnon d'aventure. Il s'y était attelé bien volontiers car il en était le responsable. En effet, Stefan avait mis sa vie à la disposition du terrible hybride en échange du remède pour le sauver de sa morsure fatale. Même si il n'avait pas souhaité se lancer dans cette quête désespérée, il lui était plus que redevable et estimait devoir faire tout son possible pour le ramener à bon port.

De plus, voir sa précieuse Elena dans une telle détresse le rendait fou au-delà des mots.

Et pourtant, c'était Caroline qui se tenait à sa droite lorsqu'il avait pris la route dès qu'il fut remis sur pieds. La jeune blonde connaissait son père vampirique par cœur. Elle lui avait rendu visite sur son lit de mort, avait fait table rase de leur passé tumultueux, sa rancœur à son égard s'était estompée malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre auprès de ses amis. Il ne restait plus que la compassion et une profonde tendresse des plus sincères. Elle connaissait son désespoir comme si il était sien. Ce ressenti était constant depuis sa transformation et elle ne savait que trop bien où cela le menait: à l'auto-destruction.

C'est pourquoi elle avait tenu à l'accompagner dans ce road trip crucial quitte à se prendre des remarques acides à longueur de journée, pour garder un œil sur lui. Sa venue lui avait valu une salves de cris et d'injures, mais il avait cédé, plus enchanté qu'il ne se l'admettait lui-même.

Ils en étaient déjà à leur second verre, d'alcool pour lui bien entendu et elle de café afin de se redonner un coup de fouet. Des assiettes pleines à ras bord de frites salées plus que de raison et de steaks dégoûtants de sauce leurs faisaient de l'œil, atroce tentation.

Malgré cela, la blonde pétillante, comme si la fatigue ne parvenait pas à la ternir, s'éclipsa quelques instants aux toilettes afin de se refaire une beauté. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans un trou perdu de la Floride, il était hors de question que les passants ne la voit sous son plus mauvais jour! Et puis Damon restait un homme à qui elle avait plu par le passé, peut être même encore aujourd'hui, et il restait un pauvre homme ayant bien besoin d'un peu de gaieté dans sa vie ces derniers temps.

Elle se faisait donc un devoir de rester coquette, voir désirable.

L'aîné des Salvatore en profita donc pour lui commander une assiette de cookies pour la remercier de sa gentillesse, d'être présente tout simplement. Même si elle était insupportable, sempiternelle moulin à parole vouée à rendre ses compagnons sourds, il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui tenait compagnie par inquiétude. Étrangement, elle était l'unique personne toujours là au moindre soucis et la seule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer en toute confiance. Il fallait bien l'avouer, parfois, il s'en passerait bien...

- Tu t'es remaquillée pour ça?! Railla le brun en roulant des yeux lorsqu'elle refit surface, toute fière d'elle. Tu aurais pu rester avec ta tête de zombie, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vu pire. De toute façon je suis condamné à supporter ça pendant un moment!

- Saloperie! S'exclama-t-elle sans pourtant vraiment relevé, quasiment habituée à ses pics si subtils. Elle reprit alors sa place sur la banquette lui faisant face et contempla l'assiette de cookies avec gourmandise. D'où ça sort? Tu me les as caché tout ce temps?!

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide...? C'est pour te récompenser de ta loyauté, gentille fille.

Il disait cela en plaisantant, mais cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied bien senti sous la table qui le fit grimacer.

- Si tu n'es pas contente, je les reprends.

- Même pas en rêve! S'écria la jeune vampire en s'emparant rapidement de l'assiette car le voyant se pencher par-dessus la table afin de mettre la main dessus, mais un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, flattée par l'attention. Merci mon Damon préféré.

- Tais-toi et mange, ordonna-t-il, regrettant alors son geste. Et vite, on a encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à Tampa. Puis j'ai envie de dormir dans un vrai lit cette nuit.

- Non arrête, on va à l'hôtel? Pour de vrai? Pépia Caroline en se dandinant en rythme sur la banquette de cuir avant de dévorer un cookie en une bouchée.

- Toi tu dormiras dans la voiture si tu continues à brailler ou dans la baignoire si je suis de bonne humeur.

- Bien monsieur!

Elle s'attaqua au second biscuit tout en en tendant un du bout des doigts à Damon qui hocha la tête, à la fois amusé et dépité.

Un silence apaisant s'abattit sur le duo dépenaillé, à peine brisé par le morceau de Maroon 5 en fond sonore. La blonde dressa soudainement l'oreille, un sourcil arqué puis un sourire malicieux vint illuminer son visage tandis que Damon se contentait de l'interroger du regard, se demandant quelle absurdité elle allait encore lui sortir.

**[Maroon 5 - One More Night]**

- Écoute, fit-elle simplement en pointant du doigt l'enceinte au-dessus, le front appuyé contre la paume de sa main. Ça ne te rappelle rien?

- Non, répondit le brun sans même prendre la peine d'écouter avec attention, souhaitant ne pas entrer dans son nouveau délire.

- Oh allez, fais un petit effort! Insista Caroline en tapant du pied sous la table, le regardant à la dérobée. Écoute les paroles.

_''You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so undsyfonctionnal we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah i know that we can't do this no more''_

Au départ, il était très amusé par les paroles qui décrivaient à la perfection sa relation houleuse avec Blondie et surtout celle qu'ils avaient tissé au départ, mais dès lors qu'il entendit la suite, il comprit où elle venait en venir.

_''But baby there you go again, there you go again_

_Makin' me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tatoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid crawling back to you''_

Et soudainement, un tas de souvenirs, pas aussi anciens qu'il l'aurait voulu, l'assaillirent de toute part.

Pas seulement de ces moments de réconfort et de tendresse, ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Non, c'était des souvenirs de dizaine d'instants secrets empli d'un amour un peu plus fort que ce qu'ils montraient au visage du monde, un peu plus fort aussi que cette tendresse presque familiale et sans faille qu'ils partageaient et sur laquelle ils se reposaient avec soulagement. C'était un peu plus que cela, mais c'était tout de même bien moins que l'amour fou que tout deux entretenaient pour un autre. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien discuter à cœur ouvert que de se jeter des verres aux visages ou encore que de partager cette intimité propre aux êtres qui se connaissent sur le bout des doigts et acceptent l'autre tel qu'il est. Leur histoire commune, tortueuse avait fini par créer des liens et avait tracé un chemin sur lequel ils finissaient toujours pas se retrouver à l'abri des regards des autres.

Ce n'était tout de même pas grand chose, juste des regards entendus, des rires discrets et leurs corps entrelacés à l'abri de la nuit, gardienne de ce petit secret qui risquait de faire des ravages si jamais il venait à être révéler. Pour ce que cela représentait, c'était trop...

Caroline n'était pas gênée le moins du monde, acceptant ses événements passés comme ils étaient, des faits ponctuels des plus agréables, sans grandes conséquences, mais qui lui manquaient malgré tout.

- Dépêche-toi Barbie, on a de la route à faire, fit Damon d'une voix limpide comme si de rien n'était puis il termina son whisky en une gorgée avant de s'attaquer à son assiette garnie. Je veux vraiment une chambre d'hôtel et pas dans un hôtel glauque si possible.

La jeune blonde s'empressa d'acquiescer d'un vif signe de tête avant d'en faire de même.

Malgré l'empressement de regagner la voiture afin de vite trouver leur refuge pour la nuit, chacun prit le temps de savourer son premier véritable repas depuis leur départ, se moquant bien de passer pour des morfales aux yeux du personnel à la mine morne, visiblement guère inspiré par ce temps chaleureux et la présence de clients.

Caroline fut la première à quitter l'établissement miteux et s'étira lascivement une fois en plein air le temps que l'aîné des Salvatore ne règle l'addition en véritable gentleman tout en prenant le temps de la détailler par dessus son épaule, soudainement dubitatif quant à l'attitude à adopter à son égard. Non seulement, il lui était plus que redevable de l'épauler dans cette nouvelle épreuve, mais revisiter ces souvenirs de façon si opportune le laissait perplexe. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il hocha ses pensées parasites de sa tête déjà surchargée: ce n'était pas la priorité.

Il rejoignit la jeune vampire dont le soleil illuminait la chevelure de milles feux qui, dès qu'il fut sa hauteur, enroula son bras autour du sien et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au véhicule en stationnement. A son propre étonnement, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture, le cœur un peu plus léger grâce à ce copieux repas et la perspective de dormir convenablement cette nuit. Il adorait sa précieuse voiture, mais ce n'était clairement pas l'idéal pour piquer un somme et surtout pas dans une telle course contre la montre.

Alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière sans se préoccuper de la sienne, estimant avoir assez jouer la carte de la galanterie pour la journée, elle l'encercla de ses bras fins et pâles et enfouit le nez dans le coton de son t-shirt gris. Caroline se glissa alors sur la pointe des pieds, nettement moins grandes sans ses escarpins n'ayant pas trouver leur place dans son sac de voyage, redressa ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de sa tête et le dévisagea un long moment avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui ne présageait rien de bon au goût du brun. Malgré toutes ses réticences, il se délecta du tendre baiser qu'elle lui offrit, la douceur de ses lèvres salées contre les siennes. A peine s'en réjouissait-il qu'elle se recula, retenant un rire qui semblait éclairer son visage avant de tourner les talons pour contourner le véhicule et retrouver son siège côté passager.

Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment et ce qu'il allait faire face à cela, il prit place devant le volant, claqua la portière et mit le moteur en route, le tout en la fixant avec curiosité. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses boucles folles devant le petit miroir mais elle semblait nettement plus détendue. En vérité, elle était fière de son coup et surtout qu'il ne l'ai pas repoussé. Cela allait sensiblement faciliter le trajet.

Toujours en l'observant, il avança jusqu'à la sortie donnant sur la route nationale puis il décida sur un coup de tête de jeter la bienséance et le sérieux aux orties. C'était bien déjà assez délicat à supporter comme situation alors si en plus il se prenait la tête sur ce qu'il était bon de faire ou non, il n'en verrait jamais la fin. Il arrêta donc la voiture quelques mètres plus loin et l'attrapa par le poignet afin qu'elle lui fasse face puis il fondit avidement sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, tenant son visage délicat entre ses mains, caressant la peau soyeuse de ses joues de la pulpe du pouce. Bien qu'étonnée par un tel revirement de situation, Caroline n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui rendre avec la même fougue, enroulant les bras autour de sa nuque pour l'approcher d'elle.

- En quel honneur? S'enquit la blonde pétillante, profitant d'une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je n'ai pas l'art de manier les mots comme certains poètes de notre connaissance, donc je te prouve ma reconnaissance à ma façon, répondit le brun avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif tandis que ses mains voguaient sur ses cuisses dénudées par son short en jean.

- D'accord, mais pas tout de suite, le coupa-t-elle ce qui lui soutira un grognement agacé tandis qu'elle souriait contre ses lèvres, les paupières closes avant de le repousser de ses deux mains avec l'espièglerie qui lui était propre. On à un toit à trouver d'abord! J'ai été sage, je ne mérite pas de dormir dans la voiture!

- Pour une fois, on est d'accord.

Sur ce, il fit rugir le moteur et parti sur les chapeaux de roues sur la route usée et poussiéreuse se déroulant à l'infini dans la campagne floridienne, couvant la petite main de Caroline dans la sienne, son regard aiguisé rivé sur le tracé devant lui.

* * *

Le duo s'était dégoté un hôtel modeste dans une rue piétonne de Bushnell qui, forcément, faisait room service, c'était la moindre des choses! Ce n'était pas digne d'un palace de Miami, mais le grand luxe n'était pas la priorité du moment: la présence du lit suffisait amplement.

La réservation fut vite arrangée et ce dans les règles du savoir-vivre, c'est-à-dire sans la moindre utilisation d'hypnose et ils se retrouvèrent entassés dans l'ascenseur en un rien de temps, leurs maigres bagages à la main.

Comme par instinct, Caroline alla se réfugier dans les bras du brun après quelques instants de tergiversions et ce dernier détailla leur reflet dans le miroir de plein pieds, serein, une main entremêlés dans ses boucles d'or encore chaudes d'avoir été exposées au soleil par le biais de la vitre tout au long de la journée...Et il se prit à profiter de cet instant. Il se prit également à penser qu'il était chanceux de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés peu importe qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. Son coeur ne battait que pour Elena, mais il aimait Caroline d'une certaine façon, peu importe laquelle, c'était suffisant et c'était juste. Sans elle, il ne ferait pas si bonne figure devant les autres, il ne se porterait pas bien tout court.

- Tu veux que je cherche avec toi tout l'été?

- Ça va pas non?! S'écria Damon en se reculant à la hâte, la tenant fermement par les épaules. J'espère bien qu'on l'aura retrouver d'ici là! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de trimballer un moulin à paroles pendant deux mois entiers. Je préfère mourir tout de suite!

- Et pense à moi un peu! Me supporter un tel cynique qui tire sans arrêt la gueule, merci quoi!

Pourtant, leurs deux bouches se tordaient dans l'espoir de contenir un rire.

Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur la question,toute la réflexion et l'angoisse que cela entraînerait, Damon l'attrapa vivement par la taille afin de la plaquer contre la paroi de gauche et ainsi dévorer ses lèvres de baisers brûlants. Sa mâchoire et sa nuque gracile subirent le même délicieux traitement tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Le ''ding'' annonçant l'arrivée à l'étage adéquat se fit entendre et les portes métalliques glissèrent silencieusement, révélant un long couloir habillé d'une moquette bleue délavée et d'un papier peint blanc cassé des plus fades.

Sans demander son reste, Damon s'y avança, serrant la main moite d'une Caroline aux anges dans la sienne.

- Ce qu'il se passe sur la route, reste sur la route, chuchota-t-il comme par peur de déranger les éventuels clients dans le coin, traversant le couloir éclairé de toute part.

- Ce qu'il se passe sur la route, reste sur la route, répéta la blonde qui le suivait docilement, fixant son dos dont les muscles saillaient au travers de son léger T-shirt.


End file.
